Roya
Personality If life was a high school drama, Roya would instantly be labeled as the school number one witch. They are quick to judge and even quicker to cut someone down with chilled words. They pride themselves in holding a malence exterior that easily allows them to manipulate the world into their favor, but somewhere deep deep down (like an onion) there is a heart. They may be the person that hurts your pride but will never abandon you. They may cut any dream you develop and replace with with a reality check but they do it in a weird around about way. They would rather have the people that surround them be independent and confident then weak links that need to be severed. Roya is an attention seeker who enjoys watching others squirm. They are always ready for a fight but knows they are too small and weak to do any damage so they’ll get someone else to do the job for them. Roya is very much the groups dictator when it comes to a group project that lacks any distinct goal but upon accepting said dictatorship position they’ll ensure the team succeeds and reaps the best of the rewards. You’ll just have to deal with the constant arrogance that comes with power. Despite being a people person and genuinely watching the world burn itself alive, Roya will step in with assistance if they deem you as an important being to them. With their loyalty, you’ll receive a constant shoulder to lean on and a person to bring reason to any doubts or confusion. If asked, they’ll take your whole mess of problems and form a game plan on how to handle and solve everything; just don’t expect them to hold your hand and compliment you on your progress. They aren’t cuddly, they aren’t emotional, and they aren’t empathetic. What you see, is what you’re getting. There isn’t any point in hiding anything but that doesn’t mean they are willing to hand information over willingly. You’ll have to worm your way into their respect. Once they respect you and see value in your existence then you’ll be rewarded with a silent guardian. Cross them and you’re screwed. Abilities *'Camouflage' - 4 minutes- Roya can extract the colors from light sources and manipulate them to alter a person's physical appearance. This ability is most used for camouflaging a person to blend into their environment. (hiding in plane fight) but Roya likes using it to change their skin and hair color for fun. This power is effective in outdoor environments that contain a large source of natural light. This ability significantly weakens in indoor environments that contain minimum natural light or in dark locations. Roya can only camouflage two people max. *'"Hard Light" Barrier' - 4 minutes - Roya can absorb a light sources from a small area in order to create a tangible light that they use for barriers. The tangible light source or ‘hard light’ can only take up to two direct long distance hit or one direct short distance hit before shattering. This ability is meant as a short term protection strategy. The ‘hard light’ barriers are only waist tall and require kneeling behind. It can only protect three people behind it. *'Flash' - 4 minutes - Amp up that light source, yo, and burn them irises. Leave opponents blind. Leaves Roya blind too. Whoops. Too much light. This ability only works in small quarters with a single or small handful of light sources. *'Object manipulation' - to only objects that are 20 lbs or less - based on the principle of radiation pressure, light can move objects due to the speed in which light travels and apply pressure to the objects enough for it to move. Roya can only move small objects. This ability requires a large amount of concentration and they don’t usually have the time or patience for it plus this ability leaves them as a large unmoving target due to them being unable to move while performing the trick. * Light travel (can only be used on self) - Roya can travel through light sources to a new environment where the same light source resigns in. Thing of teleportation except Roya needs the light source to be from the same location. They do not have the ability to teleport other beings and often times Roya is left disoriented from jumping. The ability can allow him to scout ahead and travel back to the party to update them group or they can completely skin the evening traffic in town square. Regardless of what they use their ability for, Roya’s signature light stream gives away the route that the fairy traveled. Trivia *Roya's hair always defies gravity and holds a permanent neon like glow. Due to this, Roya is a bad person to play hide-and-go-seek with especially when their hair leaves a trail that clearly tells you where they went *Their wing positions tells others about what mood their in. More relaxed are down and lay flat against their back, agitated means that their wings are up and ready for them to fly *Hates walking. Prefers flying. Flies everywhere. Giant bug child. Shoes are for the weak! The floor is for the weak! *They only have four fingers and two toes. This was based off of a fireflies anatomy * When their skin comes into contact with physical objects, Roya leaves behind a light imprint of their hand or feet (whatever came into contact with the object). The light imprint lasts for a minute before fading to nothing. Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Characters Category:Frozen Characters Category:Alpha Round Category:Players